Stories: Danger in the Skies
Story written by: Redfork2000 & PeaVZ108 Plot The gang is having a nice meal in Red Spoon's restaurant, when suddenly, the town is ambushed by a war airplane! The gang soons discovers the identity of the person behind this brutal air attack: it's a skilled Ace Pilot from another city. What are his intentions? Why is he attacking the city? Will the gang be able to get to the bottom of this sudden new challenger coming out of the blue? Cast * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Captain Red Shell * Gary Guppy * Coconut Crab * Starry * Blowy * Lemon Glass * Emily Green * Blast * Alice * Tommy * Boulder * Boom * Electra * Blade * Scorch * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Starcade * Test Subject Blue * Pink Angel * The Gemstones * Soar (NEW) * Tamara (NEW) * Drake (NEW) Story The Locked Room Gang is having a meal at Red Spoon's restaurant, while talking about the different adventures they had. * Blue Ocean: And we were literally "this" close to being defeated by Bright Spark! Red Fork arrived just in time. * Electra: Wait, so Bright Spark stole Twilight's strategy to use it against you guys? Gee, that unicorn is more clever than I thought. * Sean Sapphire: Well, as for us, we're "this" close to being defeated by Amelia's friend from the past! Imagine how we could've been defeated if it wasn't for Amelia! * Amelia Amethyst: Oh, it was nothing...I'm just happy Corolla's back to her normal self. * Toby Topaz: That was certainly one traumatizing moment of my life... * Boom: I'm just glad it's over. * Blade: Yeah... * Red Fork: Heh, seems like we all had pretty epic adventures. * Starcade: Yeah, and I'm still upset that I haven't heard anything from any of the ninjas after almost a week... * Green Shadow: I'm sure we'll hear from them soon. * Bonk Choy: But I guess we're good for now, aren't we? I mean, nothing's happening now... Just when Bonk Choy finished saying that sentence, the gang hears a huge explosion outside. Even the windows of the restaurant they're in break thanks to the explosion. * Red Ruby: Great. Was it that necessary to say that? * Bonk Choy: Whoops... * Toby Topaz: Hide! (hides under the table) * Blue Ocean: What in the wide world!? * Gary Guppy: That explosion was CRAZY! * Blowy: W-w-where did it come from? * Amelia Amethyst: I don't know, but that explosion surely broke the windows... * Sean Sapphire: We must be under attack! * Blue Ocean: But that explosion was huge! Much larger than the ones coming from Red Ruby's dynamite or Gary Guppy's bombs! * Blast: Whatever caused that explosion, we have to figure it out. * Green Shadow: Agreed! * Red Ruby: Let's go get to the bottom of this then! * Red Fork: Got it. * Boom: Let's go! The gang exits the restaurant, and the first thing they see is a huge crater in a place where there used to be many houses. * Bonk Choy: Looks like somebody shot a "home" run... * Amelia Amethyst: Oh no, what happened here? * Red Ruby: It's obvious someone's attacking our city. Let's go find that villain and blow him up! * Blast: Alright! Let's spread up and search the surroundings. That villain couldn't have gone too far! * Starcade: Well, seeing how Bright Spark was close to beating us last time by taking advantage of Twilight's technique to fight smart, I'd say we should split into teams that the villain would least expect to us to split into. Blue, go with Green Shadow. Pink Angel, go with Re-Peat Moss. I'll go with Bonk Choy. * Test Subject Blue and Pink Angel: Yes, Starcade. * Green Shadow: That's an interesting idea. * Pink Angel: Well, going with one of Miss Starcade's best friends doesn't seem like a bad idea either. * Blue Ocean: Yeah, that seems like a good idea. * Boom: Ok, so what will all the teams be? * Green Shadow: As far as I know, I'm going with one of Starcade's friends Blue. Re-Peat Moss is going with Pink Angel and Bonk Choy's going with Starcade. * Red Ruby: If you will, I'll go with Re-Peat Moss and the pink one. * Toby Topaz: Me too, I guess. * Gary Garnet: I'll go with Green Shadow. * Emma Emerald: Not a bad idea. I'll follow you and them, Gary. * Sean Sapphire: I guess I'll go with Bonk Choy. * Amelia Amethyst: Me too. * Diana Diamond: I'll form another team with a few of the Red Crystals then. * Blast: Cool! * Red Fork: Ok, so Blue Ocean, Test Subject Blue, Green Shadow, Gary and Emma will go together. * Electra: I guess Blast and I could go with them too. * Blast: Sure. * Blowy: I think I'll come too. * Coconut Crab: So will I. * Red Fork: Alright. Pink Angel, Re-Peat Moss, Red Ruby and Toby Topaz will go together... * Gary Guppy: Wait, I'm going with them too! * Starry: So will I! * Lemon Glass: And me too. * Red Fork: Ok. So Starcade, Bonk Choy, Sean and Amelia form another team... * Boom: I'm gonna go with them too. Alice, wanna come? * Alice: I guess so. * Tommy: I'm going too! * Red Fork: Got it. So Diana, you'll come with me, Emily, Blade, Scorch, Tommy and Boulder. * Diana Diamond: I will. * Captain Red Shell: I'll join too. * Red Fork: Alright. So Team #1: Blue Ocean, Test Subject Blue, Green Shadow, Gary, Emma, Blast, Electra, Blowy and Coconut Crab. Team #2: Pink Angel, Re-Peat Moss, Red Ruby, Toby Topaz, Gary Guppy, Starry, and Lemon Glass. Team #3 will be Starcade, Bonk Choy, Sean, Amelia, Alice, Boom and Tommy. And Team #4 will be me, Diana, Emily, Blade, Scorch, Tommy, Boulder and Captain Red Shell. * Green Shadow: Sounds good. We should get going before the villain finds out what teams we're in. We don't want him or her to be able to predict our moves. * Starcade: What are we waiting for then? Let's go! * Blue Ocean: Yeah, let's go! * Boom: Time to rock! Let's get moving! The gang splits into the four teams, and starts searching around for the villain behind this attack. First, Starcade, Bonk Choy, Sean, Amelia, Boom, Alice and Tommy are searching to the east of the crater, searching for anything that could give them a clue at where the villain could be. * Amelia Amethyst: I don't get it, yesterday I had to stop my best friend from becoming a murderer and today we're investigating a hole? * Sean Sapphire: Crater. But yes, we don't know if this might be the work of Cosmos, so we have to investigate. * Boom: Oh, if Cosmos did this, I don't care about any contracts anymore. I'm breaking his face! * Alice: Calm down Boom. First of all, we don't know if Cosmos did this or not, and second, if we attack Cosmos, we'll be in big trouble. * Boom: I suppose you're right... * Tommy: I don't see any clues other than the crater, though. * Amelia Amethyst: Me neither. I don't suppose there's anything in there. * Starcade: There's got to be something else besides a giant crater. We just have to keep looking. * Alice: Hm... The gang keeps searching, but they don't see anything. Tommy then gets distracted by an airplane he sees flying by. * Tommy: Ooh! That airplane looks pretty cool! * Bonk Choy: Huh, it looks pretty "fly". * Starcade: Wait, guys! We've seen bigger planes than that, so let's just keep looking for clues, huh? * Alice: Wait, that doesn't look like any ordinary plane. It looks like a war airplane. (Under Construction)Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000 Category:IaLR: Heroes of Echo Creek